


First Kiss

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: Since I’m getting back into writing, I thought I would post my first ever fanfic on here. I first posted this on FanFiction.net. Hope you like it





	1. Chapter 1

She walked up the crumbled stairs, through the arch way where some more stairs were. Up those, through a door way, round a corner and straight ahead was another door. She stood there just looking at the door not moving, not even breathing. She looked at the door in a daze. Just then the door opened, and she went round the corner to hide from the person who had come out. She looked round the corner to see who it was. She recognised him immediately. The black hair, the black eyes and the signature black robes. He was storming out of the room as though in a bad mood. But she new as did everyone that he was always looking like that. She noticed a small smirk on his face so she assumed that he was pleased with something as she had been observing him for about two months. She was curious as to what he got up to out side of lessons. She had never got the chance until today. He rounded another corner which leads to another set of stairs which changed when he set his foot down on it, she had to jog slightly to get on the stairs other wise she would lose him and she did not want that. He went down the corridor around another corner until he came to the library. She stayed quite abit behind as in her nerves she had forgotten that she was wearing her friends cloak. She saw him enter the forbidden area of the library. She followed quickly other wise the doors would be shut and she wouldn't be able to get in without a pass. Quietly she followed him to the potions section of the library, where he picked up a rather old, tatty book which had the title peeling off in gold.

She watched carefully as he sat down at a desk to read and take notes on the parchment he had bought with him. She didn't know why she did this and she couldn't remember when she had actually started or why she still does, it's like a bit of her daily routine. Wake up, brush teeth and hair (with a bit of difficulty), get dressed, eat in the great hall, go to first, second and third lesson, go to the library, have lunch and then watch for the rest of the day until he goes to lesson which is the same as hers so she just follows him there.

He stands up with the book in his hand and puts it back then walks towards her. She stiffens as he comes closer and closer and just as he is about to hit her he swerves as though he can see her and carries on walking out of the library. She opens her eyes that she didn't remember closing and remembers that she can't get out without a pass and dashes towards the door in the nick of time. As she walked out she notices him standing there holding the door open as though he was waiting for someone to got through although he would never be that courteous. I mean we are talking about the snarkiest person alive let alone in Hogwarts. As she follows him down the stairs she gets the feeling that he can see her through the cloak.

They round the corner that leads to the dungeons and another and another until he comes to a stop and turns around to face her. She freezes and starts to get nervous. He looks her in the eye and walks forward. She starts taking deep breaths. He stops about three feet in front of her and reaches his hand forward going to grab the cloak. She gets really nervous now and she wants to run but for some reason her body and feet won't listen. Well they do listen just not to her mind but to her heart instead. He finally reaches the cloak after what feels like forever and pulls it off. What surprises her is that he doesn't look surprised, infact she sees as she looks into his eyes desire and passion and lust a reflection of her own eyes, but it could not be, he couldn't like he, he couldn't. He was a teacher, she was a student and another thing he was emotionless, a slytherin and slytherin's don't have emotions or hearts even. While she was thinking this he was moving forward and so was she without realising what she was doing. One moment they were three feet apart the next they were mere inches apart. He reaches his hand up to cup her cheek and with the other reaches behind her head to keep her from pulling back. As he leans in she closes her eyes gently letting the feeling take over her senses. After about an eternity he finally closes the distance between them with a passionate, earth-shaking, bruising kiss. It was like heaven and all the sins combined. He moves his hand from her cheek and moves it to her hip, then to her lower back and pushes them closer together so that not even a breath of wind can pass through. But she didn't care; she was loving every second of it, the feel of his body pressed up against hers, his delicious, tender lips against hers. They didn't come up for air for about 5 mins. Finally he broke the kiss tenderly and sweetly. He then took her hand silently and led her to his room which was only about five paces away. She didn't protest as she was speechless after that kiss. She ran her fingers over her lips as she walked, her eyes glazed over. He walked through the door to his rooms and swept her of her feet and layed her on the couch. He was about to kiss her when…

AN: I know soz but I just had to do that ive always dreamt of doing it lol and this is my first fic so review plzplzplzplzplz thank you so much


	2. Chapter 2

On the last chapter:

He walked through the door to his rooms and swept her of her feet and laid her on the couch. He was about to kiss her when…

SNORE!

She woke up at the sound of a snore coming from Lavender Browns bed. She looked around disorientated. Where was she again? Oh yes that's right she was at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. And she was in the 6th year girl's dormitory's which she shares with four other 6th year girls. She sat up and opened the curtains of her four poster bed and tried to see but could not as something was in the way. This something was a wild untameable beast that occupied the space of where her hair should be; even brushed (when she could actually get the brush through it without breaking it) it still looked the same. Although it was a lot better than last year as it had grown a full four inches over the summer holidays. She remembered what she had been dreaming about and blushed about her own thoughts and emotions. I can't be thinking about a teacher about that? But I can't help it he is interesting and his voice does stuff to me that makes me blush just to think about. And his hands how they move when they mark my essays. And the way he looks at me as though he looks straight through me into my very soul and caresses it. And I wonder if his lips really do feel like that? She blushes even harder if possible. She got up and went to the bathroom and did her morning stuff and thought over her dream. She had had this dream for the past week but it had never got that far before and she wonders if it would have gone further if she had not woken up. She wondered if his thing was actually… her thoughts were broken as the other girls were waking. She blushed again for the fourth time that morning about what she had been about to think. She went back into the bedroom and got dressed in clean robes and went down to the common room to wait for Ron and Harry and Ginny. It didn't take Ginny long to come down but they had to wait another ten minutes until the boys came down looking the scruffiest they could. They walked down to the great hall talking and laughing together. When they got there, she looked straight at the staff table, at Him and her breath hitched as his gaze crossed over her and their eyes locked for a brief amount of time. Ginny broke the moment by telling her to sit down as people were staring. She quickly sat down and had some porridge as her mind went over that moment. Did he really lock eyes with me or was I dreaming? Please let it be real please, please, please let it be real. I want him to love me so much that it hurts. If he doesn't I think that my heart will break and shatter into a million pieces. She regains her composure as she had tears in her eyes from what she was thinking. She got up and told the guys that she was going to the library quickly before lessons. They all rolled their eyes. Typical Hermione. As she left the great hall she saw that Professor Snape was walking out of the great hall as well. She headed to the library and he went the same way as her, almost following her. They carried on the same way, him always behind her never the other way round.

When they finally got to the library she headed off to the transfiguration section and he followed her down the exact same isle, to the exact same shelf until they could not be seen or heard and he pushed her against the self and claimed her lips. She stood still, still in shock at what was happening, after about a minute she relaxed into the kiss and even returned it. Her thoughts were racing, what is he doing? What am I doing? How did this happen? And why are we still doing it? She broke the kiss and asked him so. He just smirked and walked away. When he smirked she thought she would faint, she even had to grab onto the shelf to keep herself upright with one thought going through her head, WOWWWWWWWW that was sooooo good who knew he could kiss like that.


End file.
